Long Road to Recovery
by PearlLoves21
Summary: Can Pearl ever recover from abuse * All gems are human*
1. Chapter 1

"You little bastard. Didn't I tell your ass to keep your mouth shut? Well did i?"

"Y-es you did. But father if i ca-"

SLAP

"Im sick and tired of telling your retarded ass the thing over and over again. It's obvious that Im not doing a good job of disciplining my daughter. But that's about to change."

He kneeled down, and drag his daughter by the neck to a bedroom and lock the door. He begin punching and kicking her as she screaming in agony.

"Dad please stop it wasn't my fault. Im sorry. Please, have mercy."

"You don't deserve any. Besides, this is only the beginning. By the time im done with you, Your gonna regret disobeying and learn your place."

He started removing his pants and boxer shorts to reveal his huge boner. He then grab his daughter head and forced her to give him a blow job.

The pale daughter head was bobbing back and forth. Her father one the otherhand was enjoying this sensation so much that he frankly told Her to stop. He got up and left the room for a short while and return with some duck tape.

He started pulling her clothes off. Her pale white body was decorated with bruises. About 75 percent of her body has bruises on her caused by her father. She couldn't fight him. If she tried then her punishment would be worse.

When he put her on the bed and layed her on her stomach with her ass up with the sky. He taped her arms together so she couldnt move them. He simply grin darkly and

AHHHhHHHhH

Hours later, the pale girl awoken from her painful slumber. The first thing she noticed was she was bleeding alot. She didnt move. She was past the point of not caring. Her life was hell since her mother left her with alcoholic father who abused physically everyday since that dreadful day. She tried and move her arms and discovered she can moved them freely. Painfully, she forced herself up to go to the bathroom. She was getting weaker and weaker. Her blood supply was running out faster then she expected. When she finally arive in the bathroom, she examined herself in the mirror. Blood shot eyes, dark bags underneath her eyes, a large purple bruise on her left cheek, and small cuts all over.

Sigh "Mom, why did you leave me here alone with him?" she said out loud to herself.

She notice a pill jar on the left side of the shink. Without thinking, she grab a handfull of pills and shallow them in on the first go. As her vision starts to fade, she saw her whole life flash before her eyes. None of her memories where ever good. Just countless act of abuse after abuse. During her last few seconds of being awake she felt a cold knife going though her chest, passing out at that exact moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Gump was in his office reviewing tests results of his many patients till the intercom alert him

"Yes?"doctor Gump spoke into the intercom never took his eyes off his computer screen.

"A social worker from Child Services is here to speak to you,"the lady receptionist replied.

"Perfect. Send her Will you please?" Doctor Gump said as he begin pulling out a certain file.

Knock knock knock

"Come in".Doctor Gump stood up from his chair, awaiting to greet the social worker

The door open. Only to reveal the soical worker.

"Doctor Gump? My name is Oliva freeman from child protection services."

"Hello , as the both took a seat. Now,let's gets down to the reason why I called. Pearl Omui. Age 9. Paramedics brought her in yesterday afternoon. They gave me a simply horrid description on how they found her; Naked,lots of bleed in the anus, several cuts and bruises on the body a stab wound in the chest the list goes on and on. But we check her for any signs of sexual moslestion and the test came back positive."

"Wow, since you have the evidence we need, we can go ahead and place her in a foster home".

"Sorry for interuppting but according to the neighbors, the mom; Mrs Omui left years ago."

"Well what about the father?"

"The father wasn't home at the time when paramedics arrived. The neighbors states that the father load up the car and fled."

"Well, we need to relocate the father. We can charge him for Child neglect. Child abuse is a different story. When need Pearl to confirm the suspect".

"Well, dont you believe the father had somthing to do with it," ask while leaning back in his chair

"We have no proof that the father had something to do with it. He's our only suspect. Like you said, we only have proof that this child has been abuse phyiscally and sexually.

"Well what do recommend."

"For starters,Immediately be place in a foster home after she get discharged from the hoispal. I have a home lined up from special cases. We; meaning the foster mother and I to fill out the paperwork. My goal is to get this paperwork completed by the evening."

"Ok, well thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come by."

"No problem it is my job after all as she stood up and begin to leave. We will keeping in touch and she paused before opening the door.I would like copies of her medical reports."

"Of course," he said as he walked up on her. "I'll have them ready on your next visit. Well enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you same to you.' Mrs. freeman walked out the door and begin to make the journey to her car. Once she got into the car, she pull out her iphone 4s and dail a very familer number.

She waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Ms. Quartz?

"Speaking"

"Are you still interested of caring for another child?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Quartz just hung up with the phone with the social worker. She glanced at the clock that in the kitchen. 12:30 it read back

"I got about two hours," Rose mumbled to herself. She was about to leave out the kitchen till one of her foster kid was right behind her.

"A social worker?"

"Yes garnet,That was who I talking too". Rose replied

Another foster child spoke up and got into the conversation.

"I've been good so far, I haven't Been in trouble in a soild month So why is she calling?"

"Now Jasper, this has nothing to do with you. called wanted to know if Im willing to take in another child," Rose simply explain." Of course I agreed to do it since I still have room for one more."

"Well, who is this newbie?" Jasper asked. "Is it a special case?"

"Now Jasper, not everyone who the system is consider Special," Garnet explained.

Yes Jasper, you need to stop being mean," Rose said. "All I know is her name, Pearl Omuni. And Im pretty sure her life wasn't peachy keen. So I expect all of you to be nice when she comes. All of you," Rose turn to Jasper's direction. "I believe you're aware of the certain consequences, so I am not gonna say anything on that matter".

"Yes Rose" Garnet and Jasper replied

" So When is she coming," Garnet ask Rose.

"When she gets release from the hoisptal which is unknown at this point." Rose started looking for keys. "So the good thing is. This gives me some time to prepare for her arrival; Get her room set up and clean the house up."

"Where is she gonna sleep. I mean is either one of us gonna have to share a room with her".

"Garnet gonna still have her own room still since she's in most responsible. I may bunk her with you or Amy, I haven't decided that on it yet."

Garnet spoke up "Let her bunk with Amy since she is the youngest."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea."Rose glanced at her watch. "Well let me get going. Garnet, your in charge. Keep an eye on Steven and Amy. Jasper, be a dear and bring the spare bed out the den for me and set it up in Amy's room. I'll put the sheets on later so don't worry about the sheets. Oh, and will one of you guys please vaccum and clean up the kitchen before I get back?" Alright I'll see your guys later"

When Pearl first awaken, she noticed that she was in the hospital. She was unconscious for a week. She was in the hospital for three weeks. Almost lmmendianty she was bombarded with questions and spoke to a Psychologist and a Social worker A number of times. When she recived the news that she was going into the system, she was a bit overwhelm and scared.

"Living with strangers, what if there worse than my father? What if they beat me or worse?" Pearl thought in fear.

"Pearl?" a Nurse Intrupted from her from her thoughts

"Yes?" pearl replied.

"Your Social worker and Foster Mom is here to see you,"

Mrs Freeman come in with her usual files.

"Hello Pearl, how are you feeling?"

asked

"Fine i think," Pearl responed.

"First off, the paperwork for your case has been filled and approved. So, I went on ahead and placed you in a home. My superviser already went ahead and approved on your living arranged ment. So do you have any questions for me?"

"When will I have to live with her?"

"When you get discharged."

"End of the week. Which is sometime tomorrow. But I have good news, You get to meet your new foster mom today. She's outside in the waiting room."

"How d-do you k-know s-he won't.."

Mrs. Freeman took a deep breath before answering."State Laws required us to screen each Applicate very carefully. We don't select just anyone process is very complicated. We Even test each applicants, So you have nothing to worry about."

Pearl just simply nodded in both fear and in pain.

"Now you ready to meet your new foster mom?"

Pearl simply nodded

Knock knock

"Come in."

A young lady wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and long dye pink hair entered the room.

"Hello," Rose began My name is Rose Quartz, It's good to finally meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Rose Quartz, your foster mom." Rose remained where she was standing,looking at the child in fear.

"Oh god, I hope I didn't scare her off" Rose frankly thought. After a few agonizing moments have gone by, Rose made important decision.

"Pearl," Rose begin."I guess I came onl a little to strong and I sincerely apologize. All I want to do is get to know you better. If your not comfortable with that then you can ask me questions till you are ready. Ok."

Pearl nodded in agreement but she wasn't quite ready for the new adjustment of living in a new home, with new parnets and siblings.

"What if my foster parents will ended just like my father? What if my dad will come back and blame me for turning him in and beat me as punishment?" Pearl was thinking in the back of her mind. She started crying and shaking lightly.

"Pearl"? Rose rose from her seat and came closer to the bed. Pearl didn't respond. It seems like the shaking is getting worse.

Rose sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around the scared girl in an effort of comforting Pearl.

"Pearl, whatever happened in the past is over. We're in the Present. The person who is at fault is long gone and I give you my promise that no one's ever gonna hurt you again. Not the person who's responsible or nobody else. That I promise". Rose has repeated her phase a few more times till she notice that Pearl feel asleep. She gently laid her back on the bed, pulled the covers up on the poor girl and made her leave. Rose left Pearl's room and ran into a nurse.

"Excuse me", Rose begin "Do you know for sure when Pearl Omuni is going to be discharge?"

"I'm her nurse, My name is Paula. According to her doctor she should be dicharged somtime in the afternoon."

"Thank you" Rose walked away and begin making her journey to her car to head home and get some rest tomorrow is a big day.

When Rose finally made it home, she glanced radio time which read a quarter to 8. She looked out the sun set and admired it's beauty. Rose loves how the sun leaves behind colors highlighting the sky. You can say when it comes to nature, Rose loves enjoys everything the Earth has to offer. After taking a few minutes to herself, Rose went inside her house to see what her kids were up too. She got inside the house. Rose was happy to see her kids getting along.

"Hello you guys."

"Hey" the kids said in unison.

"So is it true?" Amethyst ask. Another kid is coming to live here?"

"Yes Amy, Its true. I was hoping that I would be the one to share this news with the rest of yall".

"Well what she like," Amethyst ask.

"I don't really know, I just barely meet the poor girl."

"So what's her name," steven said.

Rose starting chuckling she loves ger son curiosity. "Her name is Pearl, and y'all will meet her tomorrow."

"Like we need another c-"

"Jasper.'"

Jasper looked up at Rose. "What?" I was going to say loser."Jasper said while attempting to do the innocent look

"Uh huh" Rose didn't believe her.

"What if she's another one like tells lies the damn time. She's like a the boy who cry even looks like on to".

Jasper earn laughs from her siblings.

'Everyone listen to me' Rose stood up from her seat and begin speaking. "No one has the right to judge anyone; not even Pearl. From what I've been told, She hasn't had the best life. Some of you know exactly what I am talking about. So when she come home with us tomorrow, I want everyone to be nice to asking questions about her past. Remember she's family now starting tomorrow. Understand?"

The kids simply nodded and turn there attention back to the had no right to judge Pearl, since all of them had a similar past.

"DAD PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! HAVE MECRY!

SMACK

Pearl landed on the kitchen floor holding her stinging cheek. Crying from the pain.

Her father stood behind her, with an evil smirk plasterd upon his face reach down and grabbed his daughter by the back of her neck and slammed her again the wall repeatedly. With each time more a goresome then last. After the last time he left her on the floor with bruises and blood soaking the ground up.

When her father finally came back, Pearl sense him standing right in front of her. She slowly but painfully lift up her head to face her father. Which earn her a kick in the face.

"PLE-PLEASE, F FATHER! N Nno Mm mor."Pearl couldn't finish due to the fact that she was tremendous amount of pain.

Her father kneeled down to were his daughter is laying helplessly on the floor begging for mercy. He was able to conceal his murder weapon till now. He raise his 8inch blade in the air, brought it down with force with a huge grin on his face.

AHAHAHAAHAH

Pearl jolted awake dripping in cold sweat. She looked at all her surrounds only to discovered that she wasn't in the Hell whole she lived in for the past seven years. But in a cummy hoisptial, with a few rib cracked, a minor concussion, Broken hand, and her innocence stolen from her, Pearl knew for a fact that she isn't wanted. She was sure her new so called, Foster parent, would treat her the same way.

"Only 4:30." pearl said to herself.

Pearl started holding herself and rock gently while tears cascade down her face.


	5. Chapter 5 frrsh start

"Pearl, can you hear me? Pearl,Pearl? the young doctor waved desperately to get the attention of his young patient.

"Well, the doctor sigh. This….is a common thing that happens with these kinda cases. It seems to me that she force herself in some kinda trance.

"Well, what triggers a self induce trance", nurse Paula.

"A number of things, but my guess that she's been having nightmares which is scaring her so much In resuIt, she's refusing sleep. Which is starting to affect her body and her health. This is common in young children who are abused,the doctor simply explain. He started fiddle around his pockets of his white jacket till he found a syringe. He calming walk up to nurse paula who's standing on the opposite side of pearl's bed.

"Here, the doctor started. Inside contains a mild sleeping agent. I lowered the dose due to her present state. It will help her get some sleep now till her foster parent comes to complete the her discharge paperwork. It's the best I can do".

With that being said the doctor left to check on his others patients. Meanwhile Nurse Paula injects the meds into her IV line. As a nurse she always have kid patients, especially around Pearl age and younger are here cause of abuse or attempting 's a doctor and nurse sole purpose to report suspected abuse immediately. Sometimes her patients can or can't be saved. While nurse paula waited for the med to take effect, she said a simple prayer.

"My prayer for you is to overcome every harsh thing. You have a new beginning Now. Take advantage of it and dont dwell in the past".

As soon as the med took effect and the young girl was asleep paula left the room

Rose is running around desperately trying to get everything prepared for the newest member of their family. Rose just finish making up spare bed. Rose decided to let Pearl have her own room. Rose founds some basic color sheets and clothes till she takes her shopping for things she might likes. After an exhausting morning Rose collapse on the couch trying to catch her second wind. Rose is excited to finally bring home the newest addition.

"So when are you gon get her?" Amethyst ask while she was bouncing up and down like a little kid getting candy.

Rose reached out to rubbed the top of her long white hair.

"There there now Amy. Pearl will be here at one."

"Aww, what we posed to do to then?"

"Hnm, you can play video games till do you say?"

"Yeah" with that being said the 6 year old ran in the room to play video games with her siblings.

"Guys, when pearl arrives I want y'all to turn off the PlayStation please?"

"Yes Rose" the kids said in unison.

Rose got up from her place on the couch, getting ready to vacuum the living room out. She was just to plug in cord into the outlet.

Ding dong

Rose went to open the door. It was her guest she was expecting.

" , Pearl how are you? Won't you guys please come inside?"

Ms freeman took pearl by the hand and led her inside the house and into the living room.

"Well, I'll make her discharge information belief." Ms freeman started. "The doctor gave her meds for pain since her hand is still healing. No more than three times a day. No lifting with that hand. She can bath. She has extra wrap just in case it gets loose. Oh and the doctor wants to see her in about six weeks. Don't worry I'll remind you of the date. Well any questions for me?"

"Um no" rose replied.

"Alright I will leave so you guys , l will be checking up on you okay hun?"

Pearl simply nodded in response.

Rose walked to the door. "If anything happens be sure to call me," said ms freeman.

With that being said left. Rose in the other hand was attempting to make conversation with Pearl.

"So do you wanna meet the other kids who live here," rose asked.

Pearl simply nodded again.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose gently grab Pearl by the hand but felt her pull away. Rose looked down at the poor child and notice she's trembling in fear.

Rose tried again,but this time with a different method. Once she got pearl's hand, Rose picked her up and carried her upstairs. Once inside the room she noticed that Pearl has dozed off to sleep. As gently as she could, Rose laid pearl down on her bed and tiptoe out the room.

Pearl woke up to discover that she was at her father's house dress in rags. Pearl tried run but her arms and legs was tied to something enabling her to move. The door squeak open ever so slowly only to reveal a disfigured person. Pearl couldn't see the person but she knew who is. "Pearl, you good for nothing bitch," the person says yelling from the top of his lungs.

"Please, it wasn't my fault. They saw the bruises. I-I didn't say a word. Please you have to believe me" Pearl started begging.

Pearl suddenly felt someone hands around her thoat; the person was reeking of beer and alcohol. She feels his face against hers.

"Now Pearl, why would i do that?" He pulled out a steak knife.

"I guess this is the only way I can silence you….Permanently".

Pearl woke up screaming. She realized that she wasn't at her old house: but in her foster home. She quickly left her room. Not looking where she was where, Pearl bump into someone and landed on the floor.

"Are you alright."

Pearl looked up in fear, thinking she would be hit, smack or beaten.

"Oh I get it, you must be the new girl". She gently took her hand help her up."Im Garnet. Pearl right"?

"Y-yeah that me"

Garnet is a tall 6 Foot female with short black hair.

"W-who else lives here?" pearl ask.

"Other kids," garnet stuck out her hand. "Care to meet them?"

"S-sure I guess."

"Come on then"

Garnet led Pearl downstairs to the frontyard. Where two kids were shooting hoops.

"Hey Garnet, wanna play?"

"In a few. but First, I have someone I would like you all to meet. Introduce yourselves."

" Hello, my name is steven im eleven years old."

"H-hello steven, Im Pearl"

"Yo runt. Im jasper and im thirteen.

"R-runt?"

"She calls everyone that," steven explain.

"Let's play you runts.I want my rematch,"jasper says.

"Later. I wanna take Pearl to meet the rest of the people"

"Whatever runt'"

"Come on Pearl"

Pearl followed Garnet back inside the house and to the kitchen were Rose and a little girl was in.

"Oh huh, how was your nap."

"Um okay"

"Good you hungry"

"Yeah".

Good Im almost finish making lunch. Take a seat while I finish"

"Pearl this amethyst"

"Ame say hi"

"Yo who are you stranger"

"Im pearl"

"Oh kay"

*Okay a little bit of information ainment on the characters

Garnet James :

15 years old (the oldest)

athletic

Protective of he siblings

Jasper meyes

13 years old

Gamer

Loves a challenges

Steven Archer

11 years old

Loves to play music

Video games sports Pearl Omuni

9 Unknown

Amethyst. James

6 loves to chill

That's it for now. Dont know what direction this story going but i promise the story gonna get light.


	7. Chapter 7

3month later

"Hey Pearl, wanna play Basketball?" 11 year old Steven ask

Steven is medium height, light skinned with soft short black hair.

"N-no t-thank y-ou," the nine year old respond.

The pale girl looked exhausted due to the lack of sleep.

"Ok," Steven walk downstairs to catch up with his sibling who was waiting for them.

"Is the runt coming?" Jasper asked

"Jasper be nice. Beside, Rose said don't force her to hang with us, garnet explained.

"Fine whatever you freaks lets just play," jasper started.

"Takes one to know one huh Jasper, Steven teased.

Jasper chase Steven outside and around the yard. Steven was fast but Jasper is much much faster.

Jasper Roughly tacked Steven on the cement and put him in a Choke hold.

"Now who's the freak, Jasper tighted her grip to the point were he couldn't breathe. Steven started turning blue.

"JASPER"

Jasper recognized that tone of voice and immediately release steven from her death grip. Rose rushed to steven while Steven tryes to regain is breathing.

"Rose-"

"DON'T EVEN MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO FIGHTING?" YOU COULD OF DONE SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE TO HIM. GO UPSTAIRS.

Jasper went to her room and slam her door.

Rose pick up steven and took him to her room to recover from his neardeath experience.

Pearl seen the whole incident unfold from the window in the hall upstairs.

But ran back into her room when she heard Rose yelled at Jasper.

As the coast was clear, Pearl decide to leave her room once again. She opened the door and took a few steps to the hallway and walk towards the stairs. Once she reaches the end of the stairs she found garnet coming out the kitchen.

"Hello how are you feeling,"Garnet simply asked

Silence

"Let me guess, you saw what happened."

Nods

"Don't worry about it, Jasper just have anger problems and she sometimes she can't control it."

"And stevn?"

"He's gonna be fine you'll see. Now you hungry"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few months since Pearl was place in a foster home and Rose is getting pretty worried by the day. Pearl is only comfortable around Steven and Garent which Rose doesn't mind but she seems to make any effort of recovering from her past.

A warm summer afternoon, while the kids are outside hang around Rose decided to make a phone call, away from any prying ears.

Meanwhile Steven and Pearl is relaxing on the front yard tossing the ball around enjoying the peace a quiet of the sound of nature Pearl was happy because of the silence and being in Steven's presence. Steven just glad that Pearl is comfortable around him. Everything is peaceful. Untill

"Hey you clods, let play around of football who's in?"

"Im game but I really don't think Pearl wants to play"

"Aww what's the matter,are you chicken Steven, Pearl?"

Pearl was trembling in fear. Steven noticed this and tried to lead her inside the keep blocking thier path.

"Aww come on, one game Jasper mocked

I'll tell you want, i will just throw the football and you guys just stop me from a touch down..deal?"

Pearl nodded her head since she knew she couldn't back down from Jasper. She followed Steven and got into position Waiting for Jasper start the kickoff. Jasper kick the ball high up to the sky and was catch by Pearl.

Run Pearl, steven called out. Pearl did her best to dodge Jasper but her best wasn't good enough.

Jasper ran into Pearl and did a body slam against the pale girl. Unfortunately Pearl bodu slammed into the wall. Leaving her in pain and unconscious.

Steven ran to her side shaking her awake. Jasper stop gloating after she noticed that steven was crying by Pearl side.

"OOH Noo...S..STEVEN..WHY SS SHE'S NOT MOVING IM SSOO DEAD...DEAD ROSE IS GONNA-

"CAN YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR LIKE FIVE MINS AND GO HELP. YOU ARE BEING SO SELFISH RIGHT NOW. WORRIED ABOUT WHAT MOM GONNA DO NOW GO GET HELP NOW.


End file.
